masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 34
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXVI) „… sehet die große Verdammnis! Die Kinder der Reshanta fallen! Die Kinder der Sterne fallen!“, sang eine weibliche, wunderschöne Stimme. „Doch gebt nicht auf! Blickt zu uns! Wir helfen, wann immer wir können! Die Sterne sind unsere Mütter, die Nebel unsere Väter. Meister Atarian! Höre den Gesang und leite sie heim!“, sprach eine andere. Ein Chor aus tausenden klingenden Stimmen erhob sich: „Ein Leben ist nicht wie die Unendlichkeit! Die Unendlichkeit währt ewig; das Leben ist aber nicht unendlich! Alles muss fallen um zu leben! Alles Leben muss leiden um zu erstarken! Die Sterne sind kalt und fern! Die Nebel sind weit und groß! Atarian! Reshanta! Raikeno! Ihr führt uns! Ihr rächt uns! Ihr schützt uns! Ihr erschafft uns! Nun tötet uns!“ Wieder die Stimme vom Anfang: „Bei tausenden Schlachten… bei Milliarden Toten! Was habt ihr gelitten! Was habt ihr gekämpft! Die Kinder Reshantas leiden und leben! Schleppen sich weiter und sterben! Was ist Leben, wenn es einfach so erlischt?!“ „Leben ist leiden und siegen! Jeder Schmerz ist Wahrheit und führt euch weiter in die Unendlichkeit! Die Abyss ist euch sicher!“ Wieder der Chor: „Meister Atarian! Erhöre unsere Bitten! Erhöre unsere Schreie! Wir sterben! Wir werden geschlachtet! Der Feind ist zu groß! Das ist kein Leben! Erlöse uns! Erlöse uns! Oh bitte erlöse uns!“ Nun sprach eine mächtige Stimme: „Wer den einfachen Weg geht, wird niemals die Wahrheit finden. Wer den schnellen Weg sucht, wird niemals die Ewigkeit erreichen. Nur durch Leid und Verlust, Trauer und Wut kann man erkennen, was Leben ist. Gelobt seien die Sterne, gelobt sei die Unendlichkeit!“ Wieder die Stimme vom Anfang: „Gelobt seist du, Göttin Irakai.“ Phoenixclaw schreckte auf. Das Gesicht dieser Göttin war in der Dunkelheit ihres Gedanken aufgetaucht, und es war ihres gewesen. „Die Arie des Krieges… Ich hab es ja nicht glauben wollen, dass mich das Lied noch so lange verfolgt…“, flüsterte sie und setzte sich mühsam auf. Phase drei war bereit. Dank Admiral Shepard und diversen anderen Admirälen hatte sie eine starke Einsatztruppe für den finalen Kampf bei der Erde zusammentragen können. Es brauchte zwar einige Erklärungen um den zukünftigen Verlauf der Frontlinien zu erklären, doch mit dem jetzt schon sichtbaren Einfluss der Selen waren die nötigen Rechnungen einfach gewesen. Alles von Alkare über Dak’ratur und Kent’rar, bis hin zu den Mitgliedern des Atriesa-Bündnisses (eine souveräne Welt die voller kriegswütiger Wissenschaftler ist) war nun dabei. Selbst die stark zurückgezogenen und eigentlich wehrlosen Zoltrak, von denen sie mittlerweile wusste, dass ihre Fortpflanzung einem strengen Zyklus des galaktischen Kerns unterlag, halfen auf ihre Art. Die Chitrauer schickten sogar statt der ursprünglich vereinbarten neun Skywhales über zwanzig, sowie mehrere tausend Soldaten. Ihr Plan würde so aussehen: Selbst wenn der Tiegel nicht zum Laufen gebracht wird (laut Hackett fehlte noch eine Komponenten namens „Katalysator“), würde sie zum Evangelikal-Marker vordringen und von dort die Konvergenz einleiten. Die Reaper würden dann nicht vernichtet, sondern in eine allgemeine Existenz erhoben werden, so wie auch jede andere Lebensform in der Galaxie. Phoenixclaw blickte zu den Lageberichten. Die Dak’ratur haben mittlerweile sämtliche Dienerspezies verloren und saßen in ihrem ungewöhnlich kleinen Kerngebiet fest. Die Truppen, über die sie verfügte, befanden sich außerhalb des Kessels, welcher von den Reapern gebildet wurde. Die Bak’tara sind nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, besonders seit mehrere Attentate auf Imperator Injurish Ar-Theri durchgeführt wurden und selbiger nun komplett abgeschottet von jedem auf einer unbekannten Welt sitzt. Sie haben die Loyalsten ihrer „Diener“ um sich geschart und kämpfen nun endlich als ein Reich. Die neurokianische Republik hatte sich, durch die Hilfe der fünften und sechsten Flotte der Star Alliance, etwas Zeit verschaffen können, doch auch sie werden nun belagert, was besonders schlimm ist, da sie die meisten Flüchtlinge aufgenommen hatten. Die Kent’rar konnten sämtliche Stämme-Kriege beilegen und kämpfen wie ein Volk. Auf Raek’a, der auf diese Einheit immer gepocht hatte, wartet deswegen Ratsherr Rotumbas Sitz im Hohen Rat, da selbiger sich nach den Krieg aus der Politik zurückziehen will und ihn als neuen Ratsherren der Kent’rar vorgeschlagen hatte. Die kleinen Völker, allen voran die nun seit kurzer Zeit unabhängigen Kleinstvölker, werden von den Reapern kaum beachtet, da sie entweder unbekannt oder zu klein sind um sie genau lokalisieren zu können, trotzdem schicken auch sie Soldaten. So warten auf der Urochin, dem Flaggschiff des Neurokia- Admirals Wasrita The’schivas, etwa einige hundert Solin, Thrivas, Trinika, Zhenré, Ghora’han, Mau, Barí’shtrè, Illiko, Qurè’ia und unzählige andere Vertreter von ehemaligen Dienervölkern. Nach den Krieg würde die Föderation um einiges größer sein, sollten einige nicht freiwillig in die Imperien zurückkommen (unter besseren Voraussetzungen und mit Gleichberechtigung versteht sich). Phoenixclaw blickte auf eine neue Nachricht. Die Star Alliance war bereit. Die Schiffe mit den Kikamora befanden sich in einen Radius von fünf Parsec um Sol herum. Das Verteidigungsschild von Barcelona lief durch die vielen Reaperangriffe auf voller Kraft und würde vielleicht bald seine geheime Fähigkeit offenbaren, eine Fähigkeit die mit dem Mond und der sich darauf befindlichen Atlantis-Station zu tun hatte, wenn sie sie denn brauchten. Dazu kamen die Zerstörer-Stationen, die als eine Art Plan B fungierten auf jeden Sammelpunkt der Reaper schießen sollen, sollte jeder andere Plan versagen. Es war soweit alles vorbereitet, nun muss nur noch die Galaxie von Phase drei erfahren. Und dafür gab es ja einen speziellen Raum. „EVI, bitte schließ die Decke des KIZ und bereite eine größere Runde mit sämtlichen relevanten Admirälen dieses Krieges vor. Oh, und sag deiner besseren Hälfte, dass sie mit den Rumgespiele an deinen Runtimes so lange warten soll, bis ich fertig bin. Ich möchte nicht, dass wie gestern Abend, wo ich endlich wieder aufgewacht bin, das ganze Schiff lahmgelegt ist.“, sprach sie zufrieden. „Wie oft soll ich mich noch entschuldigen? Ich wollte nur diese eine Funktion wiederherstellen, wie konnte ich ahnen, dass einer der Techniker bei der Verdrahtung meiner lokalen V-Server Mist gebaut hat?“, rechtfertigte sich EVI. „Ja, das sagst du schon die ganze Zeit. Mach einfach das generelle Gespräch bereit. Und warn die Leute im unteren KIZ, dass sie bis zum Ende des Gesprächs nicht hoch dürfen!“ „Auch Hackett? Er hatte vor etwa einer Stunde um ein Gespräch gebeten.“ „Ja klar, das hatte ich auch erwartet, er will garantiert über die immer noch auftauchenden Schiffe sprechen.“ „Die bewiesener Maßen sowohl von den Xent, wie auch von den Maresha stammen.“ Phoenixclaw hielt inne. „Ehrlich?! Warum sagt mir das keiner?“ „Ihr Funk ist gestern leider ausgefallen, was Enriya bis jetzt noch nicht erfahren hat. Ähm, tja… Dann bereite ich alles vor.“ Phoenixclaw schüttele nur den Kopf und zog ihre Uniform zu sich ran. Nachdem sie sich aus ihrem Freizeitanzug bequemt und die richtige Uniform angezogen hatte, ging sie ein Deck runter, stand am Geländer der Galerie und schaute auf das darunterliegende KIZ. Ein regelmäßiges Piepen wurde hörbar, als sich schwarze Platten aus den Boden der Galerie schoben und somit, zusammen mit den schon vorhandenen Säulen und dem darauf liegenden Balken, zu einem holographischen Deck wurde. Das Geländer direkt vor ihr zog sich zurück, so dass sie auf das erweiterte Deck gehen konnte. Vor ihr wurde eine Galaxie-Karte angezeigt, die allerdings nur die momentanen Aufenthaltsorte der Gesprächspartner darstellte. „Ist alles bereit?“, fragte Phoenixclaw und begab sich in Position. EVI erschien neben ihr. „Ja, ich habe alles weitergeben. Zu allen Admirälen wird die Verbindung aufgebaut. Haben Sie noch einen kleinen Moment Geduld.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte: „Deine Plattform duzt mich und nennt mich Phoenix und du, sprich deine wahre Persönlichkeit, siezt mich weiterhin und wagt es nicht mal meinen Kosenamen auszusprechen, das ist irgendwie süß. Wir müssen darüber mal…“ Sie brach ab als das erste Hologramm erschien. Nach Admiral Vasko folgten Admiral Shepard, Admiral Fontana, Admiral Seri, Admiral Reht’jau, Admiral The’schivas und Admiral Hackett. Zwei besonders wichtige fehlten allerdings noch. Das fiel auch Vasko, dem neuen Flottenführer der Dak’ratur auf: „Admiral Phoenixclaw, wo haben Sie unsere beiden Amtskollegen für die Epsilon- und die Zeta-Flotte gelassen?“ „Tja, ich weiß auch nicht. Normalerweise werden meine Gesprächsanfragen von den KIs bevorzugt. Admiral Fontana, wie fühlen Sie sich als neuer Oberkommandierender der Handelsallianz?“, antwortete Phoenixclaw gelassen und versuchte die Zeit zu überbrücken. „Ich trauere Cortana immer noch nach, werde ihre Aufgabe aber zuverlässig erfüllen. Die Aliança Comercial steht Ihnen zu Diensten.“, meinte Fontana, welcher wie gewohnt den Mantel lässig über den Schultern trug, und blickte derweil auf Hackett, genau wie die anderen. „Was hat ein Admiral der Allianz hier zu suchen?“, fragte schließlich Shepard. „Er ist einer unserer wichtigsten Verbündeten, außerdem soll er später eventuell die Menschen und deren Verbündete in die Föderation bringen.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw, langsam wurde es eng. Vasko schnaubte: „Falls es danach noch eine Föderation gibt! Schauen Sie sich mal meine Heimat an! Über 90% Gebietsverlust! Wie steht es in den anderen Reichen? Garantiert nicht besser!“ Auch Reht’jau, ein augenscheinlich kriegsmüder Bak’tarar, hatte was einzuwenden: „Noch mehr Menschen? Die Galaxie hält das gar nicht aus! Mann schaue sich nur die anderen beiden an!“ Nun seufzten Phoenixclaw und Shepard, da sie beide genauer informiert waren, und Fontana schaute mit The’schivas empört auf den Bak’tarar. Allerdings sagte keiner etwas, da die letzten fehlenden Admiräle endlich dazu gestoßen waren. Phoenixclaw schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach: „Nun gut, da jetzt alle da sind. Bon dia. Ich habe diese Runde anberaumt, da wir in unseren großen drei Phasenplan endlich in die letzte Phase des Krieges einziehen werden. Sie haben sicherlich die Informationen über die Selen erhalten, oder?“ „Oh ja, und ich kann das nicht gutheißen!“, rief Reht’jau. „Wen wunderst?“, fragte Shepard gleich sarkastisch und trat gleich nach: „Sie haben bis jetzt alles unternommen um diesen drei phasigen Plan zu durchkreuzen! Das hat Ihnen letztendlich auch die große Niederlage von Tan-Tjon-2 eingebracht, richtig? Haben Sie überhaupt noch die Flotte, von der Sie immer ganz stolz sprechen?“ „Shepard! Nicht jetzt!“, sprang Phoenixclaw dazwischen. „Was passt Ihnen nicht mit den Selen?“ „Es sind die götterverdammenden Blutwesen! Die warten doch nur darauf das was die Reaper nicht machen konnten zu vollenden! Oder ignoriert hier jeder das Schicksal der Gonratu? Die sind wegen diesen Dingern komplett ausgelöscht worden!“ „Reht’jau, wann fand die letzte Konvergenz statt?“ „Vor etwa einer Woche.“ „Wie oft fand eine davor statt?“ „Äh…“, ein Hologramm erschien scheinbar neben den Bak’tara, seine Gesichtshaut schimmerte jedenfalls auf der einen Seite auf. „Davor alle paar Tage.“ „Genau. Die Selen arbeiten nun für uns. Sie haben bereits zahlreiche Reaperwelten gesäubert und formieren sich nun im Alpha-Sektor, Lambda-Bereich, CEO923-Quadrant. Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber laut allen Beobachtungen werden sie von dort ihre große Säuberungswelle starten, die so verlaufen wird.“, erklärte Phoenixclaw, wobei auf der Galaxie-Karte vor ihr ein großes, rotes Knäul in diesem einen Quadranten angezeigt wurde, welches sich zuerst ringförmig ausbreitete und sich dann, sobald der Ring den äußersten Rand der Galaxie berührt hatte, öffnete. Die Linie bewegte sich dann auf beiden Seiten der Galaxie zu einen Punkt hin. Zum Delta-Sektor, Beta-Bereich, Sol-Quadrant. Zur Erde. Die Simulation stoppte und zeigte wieder die Linie, wie sie bereits große Teile der Zenkoras-Bereiche hinter sich gelassen hatte. „Dies ist der momentane Stand. Sämtliche Simulationen beruhen auf die bereits getanen Bewegungen der letzten zehn Stunden. Die Selen sind zur Erde unterwegs. Auf ihren Weg werden sie jede Reaper-Front, jede Reaperwelt, säubern. Unsere Leute rühren sie nicht an. Admiral Fontanas Flotte wurde gestern von zwei Selen besucht, die aber einfach an ihr vorbei zogen. Auf Planeten, die sie säubern, überleben unsere Streitkräfte, aber keine Reaper. So weit, so gut, nicht wahr?“, erklärte sie weiter. Reht’jau beruhigte sich nur etwas und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, dass wir unsere weitere Strategie auf diese Befreiungsfront auslegen müssen, korrekt?“, vermutete Seri, welche ihren Helm extra entspiegelt hatte. „Stimmt genau. Halten es die Feret’asimer noch aus?“ „Ja. Auch wenn es langsam schwierig wird den ganzen Leuten unter mir klar zu machen, das Kryo-Bomben nicht wirken. Bis jetzt hab ich aber noch gar nichts von den Selen gehört, obwohl sie eigentlich schon große Teile unseres Gebietes hätten säubern sollen. Seltsam…“ „So weit ich gehört habe, haben die Feret’asimer kaum Reaperwelten, deswegen gibt es wohl so wenig Informationen. Aber ich vermute, dass die Reaper sowieso bald ganz andere Probleme haben werden. Admiral Hackett, der Tiegel, ist er einsatzfähig?“ „Er ist fertig, aber uns fehlt noch eine wichtige Komponente.“, antwortete Hackett nur. „Der Katalysator. Ich weiß. Ich hatte allerdings gehofft, dass Ihr bestes Team diese Information bereits gefunden hat.“ „Das dachte ich auch, aber der Angriff auf Thessia war für einen alten Feind der beste Zeitpunkt um sie uns zu entreißen.“ „Dann können Sie den Tiegel also nicht einsetzen?“ „Momentan nicht. Wann sieht Ihr Plan den Zeitpunkt für die letzte Schlacht vor?“ Die anderen blickte nun auch auf sie, worauf Phoenixclaw zuerst Richtung Boden schaute und dann antwortete: „In zwei Tagen. Ich sage das nur ungern, aber sollte der Tiegel bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bereit sein, wird die Föderation alleine vorpreschen müssen. Die Selen werden in zwei Tagen die Not’vari-Bereiche und somit sämtliche Bereiche um das Kerngebiet der Altairs und der Menschen erreichen. Wenn wir diesen Zeitpunkt verpassen, könnten einige zurückgebliebene oder vergessene Reaper erneut angreifen, was fatal ist, da ich die dann freigewordenen Flotten eigentlich Richtung Erde schicken wollte.“ Die Neurokia wandte sich kurz ab, was von den anderen nur am Rande bemerkt wurde. Dann sprach sie: „Fleet-Admiral, Sie haben recht. Gerade eben sind mehrere Selen mit Kurs auf die Reaperblockade unseres Kerngebietes geortet worden. In nicht mal zwei Stunden könnten wir wichtige Schiffe für die restlichen Kämpfe zur Verfügung haben.“ „Das höre ich gerne. Ich leite die weiteren Schlacht- und Flottenpläne an ihre KIs weiter. Gibt es noch Fragen?“ „Ja, Sie haben vor kurzem erst auf einer Station festgesessen, die von Reapern überrannt wurde. Wie sind Sie da runtergekommen? Vor allem, wie haben Sie das überlebt?“, fragte Vasko. „Wenn Sie das mit meinem knappen Überleben wissen, wissen Sie auch, wie ich runter gekommen bin. Keine solchen Fragen bitte.“ „Ok. Und was ist mit dem Gerücht, dass Sie Schiffe der Xent gesehen haben?“ „Das stimmt nicht. Aber können wir uns wirklich wichtigen Fragen zuwenden?“ The’schivas nickte und fragte: „Was ist mit den Korogyn? Wir haben vom Planeten Tara’ia eine Energiespitze aufgefangen, seitdem verhalten sich einige Reaper seltsam und greifen ihre eigenen Leute an.“ „Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe mit dem Korogyn gesprochen und ihm und seinen Kindern klar gemacht, dass die Reaper auch für sie eine Bedrohung sind. Glücklicherweise haben sie die Fähigkeit die Reaper temporär zu beherrschen. Das nutzen sie nun aus. Sonstiges?“ „Dann hat mein Nachforschen also wirklich geholfen.“, flüsterte Shepard zufrieden. „Nein, momentan nicht. Sollte einem von uns aber etwas in den Plänen auffallen, wenden wir uns an Ihre KI.“, sprach Vasko. Phoenixclaw nickte nur. „Ok, dann noch viel Glück da draußen. Admiral Hackett, ich möchte mit Ihnen nochmal über den Tiegel reden, ist das in Ordnung?“ „Selbst verständlich.“ Die anderen salutierten jeder auf seine Art und verschwanden. „Hm… das lief besser als erwartet.“, meinte sie, nachdem nur noch Hackett vor ihr stand. „Ich sehe das leicht anders. Worüber wollten Sie sprechen?“ „Der Katalysator; beziehungsweise die Information über den Katalysator. Wie konnte sie Shepard direkt unter der Nase geklaut werden?“ „Während Sie auf der Station festgesessen haben, befand sich Shepard auf Thessia. Der Planet wurde von den Reapern angegriffen. Er schaffte es zu einen versteckten Sender, welcher die Informationen enthielt und konnte ihn aktivieren. Bevor er aber die nötigen Informationen bekam, funkte Cerberus dazwischen. Sie haben ihren besten Agenten geschickt. Kai Leng.“ Phoenixclaw horchte auf. „Diese miese kleine Kakerlake lebt noch?!!“ Kai Leng war einmal eine Art Aushilfskraft für ihr N1-Training gewesen. Da sie Außerirdischen aufgeschlossen und damals noch sehr klein und jung war, hatte er sie aufs übelste beschimpft und ihr alles Mögliche an den Kopf geworfen. Ein General und mehrere Corporals der Bodentruppen konnten zum Glück schlimmeres verhindern. Nur wenige Wochen später hatte Kai Leng einen Kroganer mit einen Messer getötet und wurde suspendiert. Vom ersten Moment an hatte sie ihn gehasst. „Ich weiß, dass Sie eine nicht ganz so rosige Erfahrung mit ihm hatten. Und jetzt haben er und Cerberus die Daten.“ „Soll ich Ihnen bei der Suche nach dem Hauptquartier helfen? Oder bei dessen Vernichtung?“ „Nein, ich habe gerade eben Ihren Angriffsplan gesehen. Sie werden jedes Schiff brauchen, was Sie kriegen können, zusammen mit Ihrer ganzen Konzentration. Desweiteren muss ich für einen so starken Angriff einen Großteil meiner Flotte bewegen, was wahrscheinlich die Reaper alarmieren und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tiegel lenken dürfte.“ „Sehr wahrscheinlich. Mit den Angriff auf Cerberus startet also auch für die Citadel-Gemeinschaft der letzte Kampf. Das wird übel. Ich habe übrigens Informationen über die Schiffe, die bei diesem Projekt immer wieder aufgetaucht sind.“ „Ach ja? Ich habe langsam schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet.“, meinte Hackett erstaunt. „Ich auch nicht. Laut meiner Xeno-Forscherin handelt es sich dabei sowohl um Xent, wie auch um Maresha. In beiden Fällen sind es aufgestiegene Wesen, für die die Begriffe Zeit und Raum keinen Wert besitzen. Sie dürfen sich also freuen. Wahrscheinlich schützen diese Schiffe den Tiegel zusätzlich.“ „Hm… das will ich hoffen. Vorhin ist übrigens der Vorfall mit der Raumstation ins Gespräch gekommen. Ich habe nur erfahren, dass Sie auf einer festgesessen haben, aber nicht wie das ausgegangen ist.“ „Ah, das wollen Sie jetzt wissen? Da gibt’s nicht viel zu sagen. Ich hab momentan eine riesige Wut auf die Reaper, da ich ihretwegen einen direkten Angriff auf meinen eigenen Arsch befehlen musste.“ „Ja, ich sehe schon. Die neue Narbe auf Ihrem Gesicht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie das überlebt haben.“ „Ich bin zäh und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie die Ärzte das auf Abstergo hinbekommen haben.“ Phoenixclaw blickte kurz stumm auf die immer weiter voranziehende rote Linie auf der Karte. Schließlich fragte leise: „Wie steht die Citadel-Gemeinschaft da? Ist sie noch solide genug um den Sprung in die Föderation zu schaffen?“ „Das kann ich momentan nicht sagen. Der Krieg beherrscht alles. Wir werden es erst erfahren, wenn tatsächlich Föderationsschiffe auftauchen.“ „Aber Sie werden dann schon mein Konterpart für diese Bemühungen, oder?“ „Daran kann ich mich nicht festlegen, auch wenn die mir bekannten Informationen und mein nicht zu verschweigender Bekanntheitsgrad sicherlich dafür sprechen dürften…“, antwortete er nur. „Ok. Vielen Dank für das Gespräch und… hoffentlich kann ich auf den Tiegel zählen. Sang i victòria.“ „Das hoffe ich auch.“ Mit den Worten hatten sie sich verabschiedet und das Holodeck wurde wieder aufgelöst. „EVI.“, flüsterte sie nur. „Ja?“ „Ich hab Angst. Wieso habe ich plötzlich Angst?“ „Es liegt in der menschlichen Natur vor so etwas Angst zu haben. Sie sollten übrigens vor ins Cockpit. Es gibt dort einige seltsame Neuigkeiten, die das Wissen der Astreus erfordern.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte kurz. „Ich habe gerade alles für den ultimativen Angriff bereitgelegt und nun so was... Also alles beim Alten.“ Ende von Kapitel XXXVI Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)